Vacation for No One
by Swimmy D
Summary: This is a crossover for a lot of anime and books, so yeah onto the summary. This hotel isn't ordinary, of course it doesn't seem strange until you see the guest staying there. Once you enter some may say you will never leave, or others say you won't be able to leave. Rated T because I'm paranoid and it may get a little violent. Sorry It's so short Swimmy D
1. Chapter 1: Ed and Lulu

_**Vacation for No One**_

_**Chapter One**_

**A/N: So here I am again! Starting a second fic when I haven't even finished the first fic I stared. Now have no fear I will be continuing to update. But right now swim season has just started hitting hard and I have two hour practices every night. Then I have homework. (I wouldn't mind not doing that, but my mom would be a bit suspicious if I stopped getting good grades. Then she would find out what I was doing and yada yada ya I wouldn't be allowed to write my fics or anything else anymore.) Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: For all y'all thinking that I own these characters too bad! (No I wish I owned them.)**

**If anyone else wants to be in this story please PM me or leave a review. Luluhrh is Lulu. I'm Bree and my editor is Aila. If you wanna be in the story give the name you want to be a description of your personality and what you look like and the age you want to be in the story.**

**Now young children is everyone ready for the story 'cause it's about to begin.**

Fullmetal Alchemist-

Edward Elric-

The teenage receptionist smiled at me, ignoring everyone else behind me. Ignoring the annoying Führer. She smiled and asked for my name.

As she was checking me in another receptionist peered over her shoulder onto the screen in front of her. "Oh!" She gasped and looked at me. "So you're Edward Elric!" It felt good to be appreciated. "I never thought you'd be that short." She smiled and laughed. This girl was, wait what, did she say?

"I'm not so short you can't see me next to an ant." I balled my hand into a fist.

"Ed!" The blind Führer grabbed my wrist. "Don't harm her."

"Yeah I didn't call you that!" The messy haired girl walked away.

"Sorry about that!" The girl continued punching random buttons that laid near the screen. It almost looked like a type-writer without paper.

"My name is Lulu." Papers were handed to me. "These are what's happening the next few days."

"Okay." I grabbed everything and started to walk away.

"See you later!" She called and waved after me.

The Receptionists-

Bree-

I checked my jacket again. Why did I have to get on his bad side? I sighed and settled back into the chair. Now for a nice mental conversation with anime boys. They were so cute! I was just getting to a good part in the conversation when I heard, "Bree. You better come out here now!"

Lulu! "What do you want?" Why did she have to disturb me now? I wanted my anime boy time. I can't help it if I was only obsessed anime boys rather than real boys. They were just so perfect, even the bad ones were. They were just so cute! I can't help it if I loved them.

"You ruined…what happened to you? You look terrible?"

"I got on Inuyasha's bad side. Do you know how fast I ran? It was five minutes of him chasing me at full-speed. Kagome didn't notice until he was about to beat the life out of me."

"Ha! I think I like this Inuyasha guy."

"Not if you're on his bad-side. What did you want to ask me?"

"You ruined my chances with Ed! I want to hang out with him." She stared at me. "Now Ed doesn't like me."

"Lulu, you can't go out with our…" What was that word? "People that stay here." She frowned. Okay so maybe that didn't work. Well at least she got the idea…hopefully.

We were just to say some more things about Ed when we heard Aila scream. Great, who was it now?

**A/N: So Chappie one is done and this is to clarify things. This is after the Brotherhood series, but Ed and Winry ARE NOT ENGAGED! I thought that should be cleared up. Welp, sorry this is a short chapter. They will be getting longer, but this was all that was needed to explain this chapter. Now this is the beginning so don't go expect an explosion I the next chapter:**

** Next Episode: Aila's 101 ways of torture. Way One…. **

** See you next week… hopefully! **

**Remember to review and check out my other story, Missing. **

**Pickles for now, **

**Swimmy D**


	2. Chapter 2: Artemis and Aila

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: So this is the story I will be trying to update regularly. I hope you enjoy because this was fun to write and it's meant to be funny. So Yeah onto the disclaimer. **

** Me: Ed!**

** Ed: Yes Ma'am! *mock salute***

** Me: Disclaimer!**

** Ed: Swimmy D owns all of the….**

** Me: Are you trying to get me sued, arrested and exiled to outer space to fend for my own in a satellite like Cress.**

** Ed: Now that you say it that way, why didn't I do it sooner?**

** Me: *hits him many times with a wrench, a book, and a Cabela's catalogue. (Have you seen those things? Their like a couple hundred pages long and hard cover and they weigh like two pounds!)**

** Ed: Swimmy D does not own anything except for the plot.**

Three teenage females stood together rambling on about something or another, ignoring the line of guests. They were wearing nameplates on their shirts. They couldn't be the receptionists for this hotel. According to the website this was a five star rated hotel. There would be no way this establishment would higher such heathens.

"Butler," He bent down. "Are you positive this is the hotel we booked? It was said that this place was rated five stars, but I am beginning to doubt that. Look at the receptionists, they're just ignoring the needs of their guests."

"Artemis I don't think that they are the real receptionists. They're most likely filing in for the real receptionists while they're on lunch."

Before I could respond to Butler one of the girls looked up at me. Her eyes grew large. Before I could react she started running over to me.

"Oh my Frond," she squealed like a two year old, "Can I have your autograph! Ooh and your picture!" She hugged me and wouldn't release.

"Butler save me," I gasped. This girl kept squeezing me tighter. I was now having trouble breathing.

The two other girls walked over to us with tears running down their cheeks. "Sorry…" The girl with the dark brown hair and single blonde streak held out her hand. Butler accepted and shook it. "For my coworker's behavior. She's mentally unstable sometimes."

"No I'm not!" The uncivilized girl clinging to me pouted.

The other girl grabbed her hair and managed to detach her. "Come on I can check you in," she looked at the girl whom was in her hand being dragged over to the desk again. "Actually, Aila would love to check you in. She has so many questions.

So the tedious process of Aila checking us began. She stopped every thirty seconds to ask a question. How did she know so much about me?

**A/N: There you guys go. Chapter three. This is Artemis Fowl for all of you who are unsure. Now remember, *Artemis runs around screaming while being chased by Aila, the same is happening to Ed right now, except it's being done by Lulu,* Okay… Well hope you enjoyed. Oh and there is this little button underneath this story that has the word review on it. If you press it and leave a review you will all be rewarded with a PM from me. SO hit the button and you will feel so much better the next few days knowing that you made an author's life better.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bree and Gray is Punished

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: So I'm here two weeks late. Yeah so please don't kill me. I am so sad Legend of Korra officially ends for good today Friday December 19, 2014. No more avatar. No more Zuko, no more Katara, no more Sokka, No more Bolin, No more Team Avatars. *cries***

**Thanks to luluhrh for reviewing. *Gives an Edward plushie***

**One question how do you get a BetaReader for your story, because my editor isn't always reliable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that ae publically recognizable, nor I ever will.**

Fairy Tail….

Lucy….

"Land," Natsu literally jumped out of the train and hollered words of delight. Which soon became insults aimed at Gray. Of course Gray retaliated with words just as harsh.

Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, and the exceeds were the next to come out of the train. Minutes later Gajeel and Levy struggled out hauling tons of luggage, most of which was Erza's.

Before leaving the luggage was divvied up among the owners before we set of to the shuttle stop.

We were picked up and driven to this massive hotel. It was like a castle, but had modern art in the courtyards. All I could think of were the hundreds of thousands ideas this hotel was giving me for my novel. I guess I didn't have writer's block anymore.

"Lu-chan! I can't believe this is where we're going to be staying," She squealed estaically as she hugged me.

The others agreed as we walked in. This was a five-star hotel. It was beautiful and peaceful on the outside, but this is never how I would have guessed the lobby would be. There was a man with dark hair pulling a boy with a blonde braid towards the elevator, while a girl with dark hair was chasing him. There was also another teenage girl hugging a short pale boy. The huge mountain of a man next to him, who I assumed was his body guard, was laughing. This place was chaotic.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu smiled, "I think I like this place. It's almost like the guildhall!"

I was about to respond when a girl came over to me. She was smiling and had slight tear marks running down her cheeks. "Hi, my name's Bree. Why don't I check you in," she and I walked over to the reception desk. "I'll be glad to help you in any way during your stay. Now, can I have your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." She typed in my name and looked up. She frowned. I didn't want to turn around. "Excuse me, but I need to go do something. It'll only be a minute."

No! I hope it wasn't what I think it is. I dared to look. It's exactly what I thought it was. Gray was naked in the lobby. Well not completely naked, but he didn't have an outer layer of clothes on.

I didn't hear anything she said, but I heard Gray's unforgettable, "Crap! My clothes!"

The girl walked back over, "Sorry Miss Heartfelia."

"Lucy. Please."

"Here are your papers…" She stopped herself, "Miss H… Lucy."

She was just about to give me the room cards when she excused herself again. This time she went into the back room. When she finally returned she was loaded down with three notebooks on the verge of exploding with papers.

"Aila," She handed one to the star-struck receptionist. Next she dragged Aila (Was it) to the other receptionist chasing the boy around. "Lulu, I need your help."

They mumbled something.

"Flame-brain."

"Pervert stripper."

The trio shook their heads and readied the books.

"Aila…"

"Bree…"

"And Lulu…"

**A/N: (Bows) I am sooooooo sorry this is late. I had a meet last weekend that started on Friday and tests almost every day this week. So that is why this long over-due chapter is here (finally). Well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now all of you better enjoy that figgy pudding. (I've never had any.)**

**Review if you have eaten Figgy Pudding. Please tell me what it tastes like!**

**So that's all for now. Merry Christmas.**

**Ho Ho Ho, **

**Swimmy D**


	4. Chapter 4: Power to the Receptionists

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: So Hey Guys Swimmy D is back! Let's just say I was busy and then my laptop's internet wouldn't work right, then my touchpad stopped working and then I went on a vacation. So, yeah, this was the first I could update! I thank my single follower and favorite (are those even words) for following and favoriting. I hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**AND I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't think I do, 'cause I don't. Really? Is the disclaimer necessary? This is FANFICTION! Stuff written by fans not the creators of the story. Well enjoy reading**

**On with the Show!**

Lucy….

"Aila…"

"…Bree…"

"…and Lulu…"

"NERD ATTACK!" The three shouted in unison.

What happened next was confusing. Gray and Natsu stood in horror as the three girls, who couldn't be much older than them, beat them senseless with books that were rubber banded together. To make matters worse the boy with the long blonde hair managed to get hit multiple times. By the time that was over, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and the boy with the blonde hair were unconscious on the ground.

"No," the girl, Lulu, ran over next to him, "Ed-chan? Ed-chan? Are you okay," She slapped him.

The two other girls returned to the desk, smiling. "Sorry about the wait, Lucy-sama," I smiled, but I asked her to call me just Lucy, not Lucy with an honorific at the end, just Lucy.

"Can you call me Lucy, just Lucy, nothing at the end or beginning?"

"Okay, Lucy, here are your room keys and the schedule for this week. Those weren't your friends, were they?"

She started chewing on her lip. "Oh! Them, it's fine. Erza does that to then all of the time. Of course it's really cool that you could knock them out with just notebooks."

"The bellboy can take your bags up for you," she quickly changed the subject. "I hope you enjoy your stay," Bree waved her hand and joined the other girl in the back. As I walked over to Gray and Natsu to throw them onto of the bags, Lulu was still trying to wake "Ed-chan" up.

**A/N: So here chapter four is done, finished, complete, and any other synonym for that. If you want any characters from an anime or book you can request them, of course I may not have read them, or seen them, so they will only be briefly mentioned after I read the wiki.**

** So Happy New Year! And I hope you had a good Christmas too. Well Yeah. **

** I started reading Rave Master, and I'm already on chapter 76. 46 chapters in a single day. Is that healthy. **

**Now I plan on adding, Naruto, One Piece, and Avatar: the Last Airbender characters to this story. Inuyasha is a possibility too. Now Review, Favorite and Follow. **

**Till next time (hopefully next week), **

**Swimmy D **

**/\/(0v0)\/\ and Mister Bat.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ed-chan Loves Me, Loves Me Not

_Chapter 5_

**A/N: So I'm updating on time this week! (I get a gold star!) So I was talking to my friend and my friend was all like "I'm so mad at Tokyo Ghoul! They started season two with a cliffhanger." So that's almost all that I've heard today, not that I care because I don't even know what that's about. So hope you enjoy again**

**THANK YOU LULUHRH FOR REVIEWING! **

**Disclaimer: (I wish I didn't have to include this part, *cries*) I don't own any publicly recognized characters, I just own the plot…)**

**/\/(0v0)\/\**

**On with the show**

Receptionists….

Aila….

"Ed-chan loves me. Ed-chan loves me not. Ed-chan loves me…" Lulu was picking apart one of the flower arrangements until she could find a flower that let her say, "Ed-chan loves me."

Bree walked behind her snickering. She was sketching another person, well at least tempting too, right now it looked like stickman with well-defined muscles.

"No! This can't be happening," Lulu moaned, "Ed-chan doesn't like me again!"

"Yeah, because he doesn't," Bree said straight at her. "He likes Winry, did you get the memo?"

"Shut-up!"

The two were about to start a full out brawl just like Natsu and Gray from earlier.

"Ed-chan is mine!" Lulu screamed at Bree.

"Well he likes Winry!"

"He's mine!"

"Possessive much?" Bree barely dodged Lulu's attempted attack.

"No! I just want an Ed-chan!"

"Creepy!"

"No! I need an interrogation, test subject!"

"Sure," Bree smirked, "That's why you were picking apart flowers going 'Ed-chan loves me, Ed-chan loves me not." I sighed at this remark, and ducked away. Surely enough a book came flying at her.

"No! I uh-I," Lulu trailed off with a blush painting her face.

"Ah-ha! So you do like Ed!" Bree laughed. "But, for your sake I won't tell him, but you know I do have a secret weapon now."

Lulu's face became an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. "Bree! Come here!"

"Nani?" She asked.

"What?" Bree was watching too much anime for her own good. She was actually using a few of the words now. This wasn't good. Neither was having Fairy Tail staying here. Then again it couldn't be helped. I could feel sweat dripping down the back of my neck as I thought about events that could occur any day in the future.

**A/N: So here is Chapter five. I hope you enjoy and I will be trying to update on Fridays or Saturdays every week until this story is finished. I know this is a random story, but who cares. I hope you enjoyed this and Good Bye until Next Week.**

**/\(0v0)\/\**

**Swimmy D**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sketchbook, Lulu, and Gray?

Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here I am again! Actually updating on time! I deserve a gold star! So yeah! The disclaimer…**

** Me no own this stuff, well except for the idea. I don't own the receptionists either. Well except for Bree because she's me. Lulu and Aila are actually real people. Lulu is Luluhrh (Read her stories) and Aila is my editor. **

Bree….

I settled down into a chair with a sketchbook and a happily started drawing away. I was on my off hours, and I technically was a resident here so I had the right to slip away in the lounge room for the guests. Thus far Aila hadn't found me.

I really liked this place. The chair was so comfy and soft and plush and comfy. I really liked it. This was perfect for drawing. I smiled happily and continued. Well at least until I felt an insane presence from behind me.

I shook it off and continued drawing.

"So," the voice, also known as Lulu started.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. My sketchbook flew halfway across the room landing on a Ping-Pong table. The pencil landed somewhere. Once I had calmed down I glared at Lulu, "Don't scare me like that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Ha," She smiled, it looked pretty evil to me. "Do you know where…"

I cut her off. "Edward is down the hall in the dining area, alone I think."

"How did you know?" She looked puzzled and also scared.

"I'm a psychic." I closed my eyes and smiled a fake smile. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't real.

"Really?" She asked amazed.

"No." I replied short and quick. "I can just tell you were searching for him, based on this afternoon."

"Shut-up," she marched out of the room to find Ed.

I shook my head, smiled, got the sketchbook, found the pencil, sat back in the chair and went back to drawing. I continued working on my picture, until someone bumped me again. The pencil slid across the face I was drawing, dividing it in half. It was too dark to erase. "What is it Lulu?" I looked up. It defiantly wasn't Lulu? And it wasn't Aila. It was Gray Fullbuster, one of Lucy's friends. "Uh…" I paled, how embarrassing. "Well I guess I'm leaving now," I quickly grabbed my stuff and started to hurry out of the room.

"Wait a second, it's fine." He smiled at me apologetically. "You're not that much worse than Natsu."

"Thanks, I guess." Was this a complement or an offense? I thought about it. Meh. I don't know. He was a guest so I had to offer him something. "Would you like me to put on some music for you or get out some of the gaming supplies?"

"Nah, I just came here to think." He looked at the sky.

"Oh, well then carry on with your thinking." I tried to slip away, unnoticed. I didn't really want to intrude on his thinking time.

"You can stay here if you want."

"Wha?" I shook my head. "Okay, if it's fine with you." I moved back to my chair and smiled like an idiot. It was just so comfy and soft.

He looked up at the sky, I could see a single tear roll down his face.

**A/N: :P So here is this chapter. I am doing one for each of the receptionists and yes Bree was first. So now. I hope you enjoyed this and I get a gold star because I updated on time again! And I have had views from all around the world. I feel special. Hope you enjoyed, thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aila, Lulu, Ed andChains?

Chapter 7

**A/N: So here you go the long awaited chapter seven. Sorry I didn't post anything sooner, I had a lot of tests, so studying comes before y'know fanfiction and anime. (TT . TT) So here I am, apologizing for this late chapter. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**The Receptionists…**

**Aila…..**

"Where are those two?" I marched down the hallway mumbling words such as "D'Arvit" and threats. Where were those two hiding again? They left me alone on nightshift, when I should actually have tonight off! D'Arvit!

Just as I was about to turn the corner I heard a yelp of fear from a familiar voice. I knew it wasn't anyone from the Fairy Tail guild or Artemis. Then I heard laughing from one voice that I knew pretty well, it was Lulu. And the scream was probably from that blonde-boy being chased by her all afternoon.

I started running, all the while thinking of ways I would punish her for bothering the guests. Maybe I could chain her behind the desk so she actually works or maybe no more Percy Jackson. Though I think that would affect me more.

I made a sharp turn and arrived at the dining hall there the boy was strapped to a chair while Lulu was scratching something into the table. She was giggling to herself as the boy was trying to get out of the chair. Wait, where had she even gotten chains?

I stood in the doorway for a little longer. Listening in on the almost one-sided conversation. "Thank you so much for teaching me Edward," the boy remained silent. Probably still in shock. "I'm really glad I actually get to learn something decent, because trust me science in school is so boring! There's chemistry, biology, earth science, astronomy, but no alchemy."

"Well uh…." He looked back.

Lulu continued, "So now you transmute something like this, right?"

I walked in worried that she may end up blowing the hotel sky-high, if not higher. "Hey Lulu, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" I pulled her away from the transmutation table and shoved her out of the door. I locked it then headed over to the boy.

"Sorry about Lulu," a sickly-sweet smile was plastered to my face, "she just really likes alchemy. When we were in back in fourth grade she made a petition to offer alchemy as a class."

He smiled and blinked. "Could you maybe get these chains off of me?" this was more of a demand than a question.

I paled how did I forget to do that? "Yeah, uh, sorry?"

He shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: My apologies, I hope you like and please read ****Missing****. It's my other fanfic, so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed and yes I am still looking for that ****Frozen**** songfic. Sadly I am not done with all of my files, or maybe it's on my flash drive (or whatever you call them). Well hope you enjoyed!**

**Swimmy D (O.o) I'm so crazy! **


End file.
